Sana Corazón
by GriisleChan
Summary: Todos, de vez en cuando, necesitamos del afecto y compresión de alguien para aliviar nuestros corazones. Sawaharu. One-Shot.


¡Hola!

Hace unos días logré ver algunos clips de la OVA que salió en este mes de agosto, que se centra de cierta manera en el campamento de infierno. Gracias a ello, se me ocurrió esta cortita historia, satisfaciendo así mi deseo de escribir un nuevo Sawaharu.

 **Disclaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ no es mío.

 **Aclaraciones:** No contiene _spoliers_ de la OVA. Tal vez OOC (lo siento). Puede que se desarrolle algo extraño, pero me gustó el resultado.

¡Espero les agrade!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El campamento de invierno inició hace un par de días y todo aquel, parte del equipo, parecía desfallecer en cualquier momento. Incluso los de segundo, que ya habían vivido ese infierno (como ellos mismos lo llamaban) una vez.

Y todo se volvió más interesante ( _insoportable, divertido, pesado, oportuno, agradable_ ) con la presencia y colaboración por parte de los de tercero.

En ese momento, dado por acabada la práctica del día, los pasillos estaban desolados y silenciosos. Todos se encontraban en sus dormitorios, unos ya descansando y otros preparándose para ello, menos por Haruichi...

Tomó una bebida de la máquina y se sentó en la acera. Abrió la lata y cuando la llevó a sus labios se detuvo, ya no se le antojaba mucho. Suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejarse, esta vez pudo beber un poco de su bebida tibia.

No hacía mucho frío, considerando otras noches desde que inició el invierno, así que era soportable para él encontrarse ahí, en la intemperie, en busca de aire fresco para calmarse...

Estaba acostumbrado, desde pequeño vivía situaciones como aquellas, pero aun así... El peso que caía en su corazón, lastimándole, seguía apareciendo cada vez. Cada vez que hablaba con su hermano mayor (aunque era este quien soltaba palabras mientras él lo escuchaba en silencio) siempre quedaba de esa manera. Pero estaba bien, tales _consejos_ (como él los veían) le habían servido muchísimo y gracias a ellos estaba ahí, donde ahora se encontraba disfrutando del deporte que tanto le apasionaba. Eran palabras rudas que le permitían seguir adelante.

Sólo necesitaba un rato, a solas y en paz, donde pudiera digerir lo dicho por su hermano y así avanzar. Así era siempre y él no tenía problemas con ello, incluso con el dolor que le producía.

-¿Harucchi?-

La paz que buscaba se vio interferida por una voz ajena, una voz que reconocería incluso si se escucharan múltiples a la vez. Su cuerpo se tensó, se dio cuenta que había incurrido a una posición donde descasaba y ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas, y sintió vergüenza. Vergüenza por haber sido cachado en ese estado tan lamentable.

Guardó silencio y ni se inmutó, intentando con eso que el otro se fuera al sentirse ignorado.

Sintió pasos aproximarse, el sonido de la maquina llegó a sus oídos y finalmente captó un peso cayendo a su lado.

¿En qué pensaba? Qué iluso considerar que ignorándolo, a propósito, este se iría. Era Sawamura Eijun de quien se trataba, obviamente no se marcharía así como así. Pero, ¿Estaba ahí por mera casualidad? o ¿Acaso supo que él se encontraba en ese lugar? No sabía ni qué suposición tomar.

Tener una presencia extra era algo que pasaba por primera vez, considerando el caso, y se sentía inquieto. Más por tratarse de Eijun, la persona por la que desarrolló ciertos sentimientos que no había hecho con alguna otra.

El silencio predominaba, el castaño seguía a su lado y él no se movía. No podía verlo, no ahora que se hallaba de cierta forma herido...

Pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentir de repente un peso sobre su espalda, un tacto que le brindó mucha calidez. La mano de Sawamura le estaba brindando consuelo. Pronto el tacto cambió a varios golpecitos, con delicadeza, y él no sabía cómo sentirse; eran demasiadas sensaciones a la vez. Pero, poco a poco, aquel acto producía cierto agrado en él, como si... Como si estuvieran _sanando su corazón_.

Y lo encaró. Con lentitud levantó el rostro de sus rodillas y se encontró con la expresión entre preocupada y comprensiva del castaño, quien en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo. Su flequillo se rodó un poco, así que seguro el otro podía notar su rostro tan lamentable... Sentía mucha vergüenza, pero aun así no se movió para intentar ocultarse nuevamente.

Se quedaron en la misma posición, el silencio no se rompía, durante un rato corto y sin dejar de mirarse. Fue entonces, en otro acto inesperado, que sintió la misma mano del castaño desplazarse hacia su hombro. Y luego hubo un tirón, su cuerpo era atraído hacia el otro con suavidad; y él estaba tan exhausto, más por la parte emocional, que pudo ser arrastrado...

Cuando su cabeza su ubicó sobre el pecho de Eijun, hecho en su mayoría por este, no pudo moverse. Más bien, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar... Había encontrado una paz inexplicable y ahora no quería dejarla ir. La mano sobre su hombro fortaleció el agarre y él se llevó una de las suyas a su pecho, donde su corazón bombeaba con rapidez.

Ni en sus sueños se imaginó vivir algo así, donde encontraría refugio y consuelo en el pecho de la persona que le gustaba, de aquel muchacho vivaz y energético que ahora se mostraba tan tranquilo a su lado, para reconfortarlo. Eijun siempre le transmitió un buen sentimiento, y ahora no era la excepción.

Finalmente, sintió la cabeza del castaño posarse sobre la suya... Y fue cuestión de tiempo para que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

No fue necesaria ni una sola palabra para lograr el alivio en su corazón.

 **.**

-¡Harucchi! Buenos días.-

Apenas el amanecer daba inicio, comenzándose a aclarar el cielo, y ya los miembros del equipo se hallaban despiertos (en teoría) para sumar un día más de entrenamiento.

-Buenos días, Eijun _-kun_.- devolvió su saludo, notándolo tan animado como siempre, incluso siendo tan temprano.

-Te ves bien.-

Pudo notar el cambio de la gran sonrisa del otro, la que siempre mostraba, por una más afectuosa. Fue por un instante, pero afortunadamente no se lo perdió. Por supuesto que comprendía a qué se refería.

Al poco rato ya estaba Eijun gritándole a Furuya que no se le adelantara, y Kuramochi diciéndole que se callara. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Le hubiese gustado agregar un _'Gracias a ti'_ pero sabía perfectamente que no hacía falta. Pues ahora tenía presente que podía contar con Eijun para lo que fuera, aun para esas situaciones en las que a veces se envolvía. Y eso le hacía muy feliz, feliz y enamorado también.

Dejó tales pensamientos a un lado y comenzó a correr, siguiendo al resto. Él tampoco quería quedarse atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo por ahora.

Disculpen si hubo algún error :(

¡Gracias por leer! Hasta una próxima vez.


End file.
